Many pathogens produce toxins which are detrimental, and in some cases, lethal, to the host organism. Toxins produced by pathogens can be classified into two general categories, exotoxins and endotoxins.
Exotoxins are generally proteins or polypeptides. These toxins, which are secreted by the pathogen, can travel within the host and cause damage in regions of the host far removed from the infection site. Symptoms associated with exotoxins vary greatly and include hemolysis, systemic shock, destruction of leukocytes, vomiting, paralysis and diarrhea.
Enterotoxins are exotoxins which act on the small intestine and cause massive secretion of fluid into the intestinal lumen, leading to diarrhea. Enterotoxins are produced by a variety of bacteria, including the food-poisoning organisms Staphylococcus aureus, Clostridium perfringens, and Bacillus cereus, and the intestinal pathogens Vibrio cholerae, Escherichia coli, and Salmonella enteritidis. 
Endotoxins are lipopolysaccharides/lipoproteins found in the outer layer of the cell walls of gram-negative bacteria. These lipopolysaccharides are bound to the cell membrane and are released upon cytolysis. Symptoms associated with the release of endotoxins include fever, diarrhea and vomiting. Specifically, endotoxins stimulate host cells to release proteins, endogenous pyrogens, which affect the area of the brain which regulates body temperature. In addition to fever, diarrhea and vomiting, the host animal may experience a rapid decrease in lymphocyte, leukocyte, and platelet numbers, and enter into a general inflammatory state.
Although endotoxins are less toxic than exotoxins, large doses of endotoxins can cause death, generally through hemorrhagic shock and tissue necrosis. Examples of bacteria which produce endotoxins include bacteria of the genera Escherichia, Shigella, and especially Salmonella. 
In some cases, the active disease caused by an exotoxin can be treated by administering an antitoxin to the patient. An antitoxin comprises antibodies to the toxin derived from the serum of an animal, typically a horse, which has been immunized by injection of a toxoid, a nontoxic derivative of the toxin. However, the effectiveness of antitoxins is limited because toxins are rapidly taken up by cells and become unavailable to the antibodies. Furthermore, the patient's immune system can respond to foreign proteins present in the antitoxin, creating a condition known as serum sickness.
Clostridium difficile has become one of the most common nosocomially-acquired organisms in hospitals and long term care institutions. The organism typically infects patients whose normal intestinal flora has been disturbed by the administration of a broad-spectrum antibiotic. The diarrhea and inflammatory colitis associated with infection represent a serious medical/surgical complication leading to increased morbidity and mortality, and prolonging hospital stays by an average of nearly three weeks. This is especially true for the elderly and for patients with serious underlying diseases who are the most likely to develop the infection. C. difficile associated diarrhea (CDAD) represents a major economic burden to the healthcare system, conservatively estimated at $3-6 billion per year in excess hospital costs in the U.S. alone.
Currently, treatments for CDAD are inadequate. Such treatments include discontinuing the antibiotic that caused CDAD to manifest and allow the normal colonic flora to recover as rapidly as possible. In most cases however, that is not sufficient and yet another antibiotic, metronidazole, or vancomycin, are used to kill the C. difficile organisms. Symptomatic improvement with metronidazole is slow, typically taking 4 to 8 days. In addition, because metronidazole also alters the normal flora by eradicating most anaerobes from the gut, 20% of treated patients have a relapse or recurrence of CDAD, usually within 1 to 2 weeks of stopping therapy. In severe or recurrent cases of CDAD, vancomycin may be used. However, this drug has a similar rate of relapse to metronidazole and also has the potential for the undesirable side effect of causing selection for multi-drug resistant enterococci and staphylococci.
Diarrhea and colitis are a direct result of intestinal damage and inflammation caused by C. difficile Toxins A and B. The Toxins A and B, produced by C. difficile, damage the intestinal mucosa and are the etiologic agents responsible for the inflammatory colitis. Currently, no therapies are available to inhibit the bacterial toxins produced by C. difficile and which are responsible for the intestinal damage and inflammation leading to diarrhea and colitis. Pharmaceuticals that can inhibit Toxins A and B are the most logical approach to CDAD therapy.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method of treating a toxin-mediated condition which significantly reduces or eliminates the above-mentioned problems.